Fire emblem: Of Sword and Stone
by Utahrapton
Summary: After the war between Ylisse and Plegia, Rolland decides that it's time to move on. With Tharja, his pseudo sister at his side, he heads out for Magvel. But a few months after they arrive, they are dragged into a war between Renais and Grado that threatens the entire continent with unending death and darkness, brought about by the Demon King Himself. (Please Read the AN)


**AN: I am restarting Fire Emblem: The Sacred Awakening. I found many problems already and am not satisfied with where it is going right now. I am going to be starting in Magvel and then moving on to Yilesse. I am also going to make Rolland a Swordmaster instead of a Sorcerer. I like the concept of him as a warrior who picked up his sword skills from his mother and father. Also I will be changing the pairing. I like Eirika's character, but I see her and Seth as a better pairing. I am going to be pairing my character with Tana. I am going to do a play through of Fire Emblem: The sacred stones to go along with this because I think that playing the game along with writing this story will help me with inspiration. I thank you for your patience with me and I hope this story turns out better that the last one.**

 **Also: If you guys could give me reviews on the chapters that would also help. Just don't be a jerk about it ok. Now on with the story.**

Prologue: The fall of Renais and the Wandering swordsman Rolland

"Sire, dire news, the Grado army has invaded! We are being pushed back and can't hold the line for much longer!" A soldier yelled frantically to his king. The king of Renias, Fado, had a thoughtful look on his face before saying,

"Tell your men to lay down their arms. We don't need anyone else dying." The soldier then took his leave and Fado called for Seth, the knight commander of Renias and Fado's right hand man.

"You called sire?" Seth asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I would like to you to take Eirika and flee the castle. I will remain here, I must know why Grado has invaded."

"Father, what madness is this?!" Eirika exclaimed, "If you are staying, then so am I!"

"No Eirika, You must survive, you and your brother are the future of Renias. I just wish I knew where your brother Ephiram was…"

"But father…!"

"Seth, Eirika, GO!"

Seth then grabbed Eirika and fled the castle. She was protesting the entire time however soon stopped when she realized it was no use. Soon they were out of the castle and began heading for Frelia. Another Renias knight showed up and spoke to Seth.

"Sir, what would you have me do?" The young knight said.

"Franz, I want you to ride ahead and inform Frelia of what has happened. King Haydun will want to know of this transgression." Seth replied. The young knight now known as Franz nodded and rode ahead.

"Princess we must move on….Damn it, Grado forces! Quickly, get behind me!"

Eirika hid behind Seth as a duo of wyvern riders lead by a wyvern knight decended upon them.

"You there, tell me, would that be the princess of Renias behind you?" The wyvern knight said in a maniacal tone that hinted at his bloodlust. "It seems that today is a lucky one for me. You are a dead man, the wench of a princess comes with me."

"Never!" Seth replied and they began their battle.

"I am General Valter of the Grado Army. And you are a corpse who doesn't know he is dead."

Seth began by charging Valter with his sword, but he missed and Valter retaliated by thrusting his lance forward, stabbing Seth just under his arm, nearly disabling it.

"Ahhh! ….NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Seth exclaimed before grabbing the princess, getting on his horse, and fleeing from Valter as fast as the horse would take him.

"So, you choose to flee then. Very well, run little man, the longer the hunt, the more savory the kill!" Valter Exclaimed before cackling like a madman.

Meanwhile…

A young man and woman can be seen hiking through the mountains nearby the path to Mullan, the border fort between Renias and Frelia.

"Rolland, did you hear that?" The young woman with long black hear said to her male companion.

"Yeah…that sounded like someone screaming in agony." Rolland said, "Let's get to work Tharja."

"Indeed."

Rolland is a male of about 17 years of age. He has lightly tanned skin, medium length brown hair that is tied up in a samurai style ponytail, and bangs that cover one of his eyes. He is lean and muscular, but he isn't up to a bodybuilder level muscular. He wears a long dojo uniform that fans out into 6 strands of cloth around his legs and long, loose fitting leather pants that don't restrict his range of movement. The main armor pieces he wears are a hardened leather chest plate, and two thin silver gauntlets on his hands that help block attacks. He carries one sword, a legendary blade passed down in his family called the Kotasu. Its' a black katana that is made of the same material as the Falchion so it doesn't dull.

Tharja is a young woman around the same age as Rolland. She has pale skin and long black hair that flows down to her lower back and bangs that come down just above her eyes. She is slim and lean like Rolland but she doesn't have the muscles that Rolland has. She wears a lace like covering across her entire body that leaves little to the imagination. However, this lace is made of thin steel fibers reinforced by magic so it provides better protection that it looks. She carries a dark magic tome called Geotia for long range engagements and a dagger in case someone gets too close.

In the valley below…

"Seth…I'm sorry, it's because of me that you were hurt. Let me tend to your wound so that-"Eirika began but Seth cut her off,

"We don't have time to tend to my wounds, we must make haste for Frelia."

They continued down the path a little farther and Seth again spoke up,

"Listen, I want you to take this rapier. If something happens to me, I need you to continue to Frelia…alone if necessary."

"Seth….."

It was then that 3 men that had broken off from the Grado forces entered the valley in pursuit of the princess.

"Come on boys. We have a princess to kill, then we get that sweet reward!" The leader said.

On the mountain side….

"I hate people like him. Only in it for the money." Rolland said in disgust.

"Let's lend the princess a hand shall we?" Tharja inquired.

"Yes, let's."

In the valley…

"Eirika, Grado's men have entered the valley. We must take them out before we can move on to Frelia safely." Seth said, readying his sword.

"I know Seth, my brother taught me swordplay. Let's fend them off." Eirika replied but before either of them could make a move against the enemy, one of the enemy solder's was lost in an explosion of dark magic that tore him in half. Soon after a swordsman rushed the second one down and cut the soldiers head clean off. Eirika went pale at the site of such efficient brutality.

"Good work Tharja, now let's take care of the leader." The man said, a terrifying glint in his eye.

Tharja nodded and made her way down the cliff, preparing another cast of her spell as Rolland stared the leader of the mercenaries down.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing interfering with official Grado business?"

"My name is Rolland, and I am a wandering swordsman. And you won't need to know my reasons, seeing as you're a corpse waiting to happen." The leader gritted his teeth,

"Very well then, you will be the first to die!" He then charged Rolland with his axe poised to strike and swung, but hit nothing but air. Rolland skillfully maneuvered behind his target and sliced his back, causing a large gash. The merc roared in pain and desperately attempted to hit Rolland but he was too slow and Rolland deftly maneuvered pasted the man's defenses and stabbed him through the heart.

"Wh…at….How…" were the man's dying words as Roland pulled his sword out and scraped the blunt side of it on the sheath before sheathing it. ( **AN: If you have seen Samurai Jack, Rolland sheaths his sword the same way Jack does)**

"That takes care of that." Rolland said in a nonchalant manner. "Now let's go meet the people we saved." Tharja grumbled a bit but ultimately agreed and they both walked over to Seth who stood defensively in front of Eirika.

"Don't worry. We won't try to bring harm to your charge….Seth was it?" Rolland reassured the knight

"That is correct…How did you know my name?" Seth asks, still cautious.

"Tharja-"he gestures to the dark mage at his side, "and I have been here a few months. We stayed in Frelia, and we heard about you and the Princess from King Hayden and his children."

"Oh, you know Tana?" Eirika asks excitedly, "She is my best friend, we're practically sisters."

"Yes, however this isn't the time to talk. Tharja, are you ok with going with them?" Rolland asks his companion.

"….I will go where you go." Tharja replied curtly.

"Very well then, we will accompany you to Frelia and help Seth keep you safe."

Eirika now moves on to the border with two new companions in tow. However, Renais is just the start of Grado's atrocities. Eirika knows she must keep moving, but leaving her father behind has weighed heavily on her. With a heavy heart, she presses on, hoping King Hayden has good news to give.


End file.
